<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenage Dream by RamenDelightful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312932">Teenage Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful'>RamenDelightful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, transformation jutsu, very very mildly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finds out Tsunade used transformation jutsu to show Sakura and Ino what she looked like when she was younger. Now the blond won't stop pestering Kakashi to do the same for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenage Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is short but I've been picking at it for way too long so here it is! </p>
<p>The Underage tag's only on this because no age is really mentioned in here and it does refer to Naruto as a teen, so I figured it couldn't hurt. Also as said in the tags, Naruto and Kakashi are already dating in this but not yet living together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pleeeeease Kakashi-Sensei?” Naruto clasps his hands together, begging the Jonin. “Tsunade used it to show Sakura what she looked like when she was younger, so it’s not a big deal right?” </p>
<p>“Why are you so set on this?” Kakashi asks, narrowing his eyes at the boy in front of him. </p>
<p>He’d been acting strange ever since Sakura had brought up the incident with Tsunade from a couple years ago over lunch. The blond had spent the rest of the day pestering Kakashi about what he was like when he was younger, seemingly frustrated with his brief answers. Then the second they’d gotten inside the apartment Naruto had cornered Kakashi in his room and started trying to convince him to use transformation jutsu to turn into a teenager.</p>
<p>Kakashi didn’t trust it, Naruto was up to something. He just wasn’t sure what yet. </p>
<p>Naruto looks around the room for a second, glancing over to the framed photos on Kakashi’s window sill. “Ah, well…. everyone always talks about how different you were in ANBU and the only picture I’ve ever seen of you is the one with my dad when you’re like ten...I just wanna know what you looked like at my age I guess?”  He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, still not looking at Kakashi.</p>
<p>“I’ll buy Ichiraku’s next time?” Naruto adds after Kakashi doesn’t respond immediately, peeking up at him hopefully.</p>
<p>Kakashi stares back, unmoved, still not buying the blond’s reasoning.  </p>
<p>“I’ll buy Ichiraku’s all week?” He tries again. </p>
<p>Kakashi hums thoughtfully and brings a hand to his chin. Even if this isn't some kind of prank or trick, he still didn't want to do it so the bribe had to be something worth the trouble. </p>
<p>“Fine! I’ll buy Ichiraku’s for the next <em>month</em> you cheap bastard.” Naruto huffs and crosses his arms, clearly reaching his limit.</p>
<p>“Pay for <em>dinner</em> for one month, not just ramen, and you’ve got a deal.” Kakashi smiles victoriously, at least his wallet will get a break from Naruto’s endless appetite out of this. </p>
<p>“So you'll do it?” The blond says a bit too eagerly. </p>
<p>Kakashi briefly considers saying no, despite their agreement, but with how determined Naruto seems he doubts he’ll be able to convince the blond to drop it if he says no now.</p>
<p>Sighing, Kakashi forms a quick hand sign and smoke fills the small bedroom.  As it clears there’s a silver haired teen clad in full ANBU gear, white and red mask in place, where Kakashi once stood. </p>
<p>The smug expression on Naruto’s face isn’t exactly the reaction he’s expecting.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Kakashi says cautiously as he removes the mask and crosses his arms, not liking the look in the blond’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Nothing! Nothing, I just didn't expect you to be shorter than me.” Naruto walks closer to better measure their heights against each other. “I guess I just assumed you’d still be taller.” </p>
<p>“We’re basically the same height.” Kakashi says flatly. </p>
<p>“Mmm, no I’m for sure taller.” Naruto says as he smirks teasingly down at him. </p>
<p>It makes Kakashi's palms sweat for reasons he can’t quite place.</p>
<p>“Is that all you wanted? To see who was taller?” He asks curiously, still unsure what this is really all about. </p>
<p>“Hm, not exactly...” The blond murmurs distractedly as he circles around him, excitedly inspecting the teen standing before him. It’s strangely unnerving having Naruto so focused on him like this and Kakashi finds himself resisting the urge to fidget. </p>
<p>He jumps as a hand opens the gear bag on his back hip.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” He snaps, turning to face Naruto; no longer trusting the boy to be out of his sight.</p>
<p>Naruto looks like he’s been caught for a second before laughing it off. “Sorry, I’m just a little surprised you didn’t transform with Pervy Sage’s book glued to your hand Sensei.” He says, walking back around to stand in front of Kakashi. “It must have been very interesting as a teen.” </p>
<p>“Ha ha very funny, ANBU kept me a little too busy for light reading Naruto.”  Kakashi says curtly, it’s a lie but he doesn’t like the direction this conversation is going.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sure the book kept you <em>very busy</em> too.” Naruto snickers, leaning into Kakashi’s space.</p>
<p>The teasing hits differently now that he has to look up at the blond, even if it’s only slightly. Something about it combined with Naruto’s tone has Kakashi’s heart beating a little faster.</p>
<p>Blue eyes crinkle as Naruto keeps...looking at him like that and Kakashi quickly decides he’s over being shorter than the blond.</p>
<p>“Ok, well you’ve had your fun. So if we’re done here-” Kakashi moves to form the hand sign to release the jutsu but before he can a body is tackling him; sending them both crashing onto the bed behind him in a tangle of limbs.  </p>
<p>Firm hands pin gloved wrists above Kakashi’s head as he scowls up at the somewhat panicked looking blond looming over him. </p>
<p>“Ah, sorry! I Just-I didn’t actually get to see your face yet.” Naruto smiles nervously down at Kakashi. Still not letting go of his wrists, as if he’s afraid that if he does Kakashi will say no and release the transformation before he can plead his case. </p>
<p>Which is a good guess because it’s exactly what he was planning on doing if Naruto had let go. </p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, fair enough.” Kakashi sighs defeatedly, really wanting to hurry up and get this over with. </p>
<p>Naruto visibly relaxes and Kakashi waits for his arms to be freed so he can pull down the mask covering the lower part of his face. However, Instead of letting him go, Naruto shifts his weight on the bed and moves both of Kakashi’s wrists into one hand. Cleverly intertwining their fingers so he’s unable to form hand signs. </p>
<p>A firm grip keeps tan fingers laced together with his as warmth seeps into Kakashi's skin where Naruto holds him down, hand hot even through the material of his gloves. </p>
<p>Kakashi tries to shrug off the blush rising to his cheeks but doesn’t get far with his hands pinned above his head. He’s about to ask Naruto what exactly he thinks he’s doing but the words get caught in his throat as gentle fingers brush against his skin, tugging down dark fabric.</p>
<p>Naruto’s gaze travels slowly down his exposed face and after a moment blue eyes are back on his as the blond grins down at him. Which would seem sweet if not for the way the corners of it curl up mischievously. </p>
<p>“You’re <em>really</em> cute Kakashi-Sensei.” Naruto says teasingly as his hand makes contact with the teen’s bare face.</p>
<p>There’s something heated about the way he’s looking at Kakashi as his hand caresses his face that sends a rush of nerves through him.</p>
<p>“I was feared by nations by this point Naruto.” Kakashi says dryly, determined to keep his voice steady.</p>
<p>“Only because they didn't know how cute you were.” Naruto practically gushes, lightly pinching at a cheek.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s very tempted to turn his head and bite the fingers pulling at his face as Naruto continues to smirk down at him. The blond has seen him without his mask plenty of times, but as his face flushes, Kakashi finds himself wishing he could pull it back up.</p>
<p>Honestly he didn’t really think he looked all that different; he’d certainly never been called cute before. Kakashi’s reputation, especially in his teens, made sure that no one would have dared to try and tease or touch him like this.</p>
<p>But this was Naruto, who currently seemed beyond thrilled to have the notoriously deadly teen under him. </p>
<p>Kakashi tests the hold on his hands, flexing against it slightly. Naruto notices and leans his weight into them a little more before his free hand continues exploring Kakashi’s face. </p>
<p>He’s about to tell Naruto to cut it out and get off him when a thumb catches his lip, gently swiping across soft skin, sending a jolt through him.</p>
<p>“How old were you when you had your first kiss?” Naruto asks, eyes still focused on slightly parted lips. </p>
<p>Kakashi almost chokes as his heart leaps into his throat, caught off guard by the sudden question.</p>
<p>“I-wha-is that what this is about?” He sputters, trying desperately to regain some amount of composure. Which is hard to do with how close Naruto’s face is right now. </p>
<p>“I don't know...maybe...how old were you though?” Naruto pouts, gaze searching as it meets Kakashi’s.</p>
<p>He means to lie, or not answer at all, but the blond’s intense look throws him off and the words are tumbling out of Kakashi’s mouth before he can stop them.</p>
<p>“Later in life than I’d like to admit,” He gulps at the spark in Naruto’s eyes. “Not yet at this age thou-” </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Naruto asks hurriedly, interrupting him.</p>
<p>“I uh it’s-it’s just a jutsu Naruto, it won't actually make you my first kiss.” Kakashi says carefully. </p>
<p>“I know but,” Blue eyes flick down to stare at his lips again. “Still, ya know? You were my first kiss.” </p>
<p>Kakashi’s about to open his mouth when Naruto beats him to it.</p>
<p>“Headbutting Sasuke with my face twice doesn't count.” He says sternly.</p>
<p>“Hmm, judging by how our first kiss went I’d say that’s true.” Kakashi smirks up at him and watches Naruto’s face go bright red.</p>
<p>As Naruto flounders above him Kakashi relaxes a bit; the blond being the flustered one between the two of them is something he’s more familiar with.</p>
<p>“H-Hey! It wasn’t that bad!” Naruto squawks indignantly before huffing at him, trying to get back on topic. “But yeah, so...I just kind of want to know what it’d be like if I was yours?”</p>
<p>As blue eyes stare pleadingly down at him Kakashi sighs, he was never good at saying no to the blond and for whatever reason this seems important to him. </p>
<p>He was probably going to regret this.    </p>
<p>“Fine, but-” He’s cut off by eager lips as Naruto closes the distance between them before Kakashi can change his mind.</p>
<p>Naruto’s closed lips are only against his for a moment before the blond’s nudging Kakashi’s open with his tongue; grinning into his mouth as Kakashi complies, too shocked to do anything but go along with the kiss. His breath hitches as Naruto pulls back to nip at his lips just to dive back into his mouth.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s <em>pretty sure</em> first kisses didn’t normally include this much tongue. </p>
<p>Naruto doesn’t seem to care though as he tilts the teens head so he can lick even deeper into it. His head’s swimming at the unexpected intensity of it but the blond hums approvingly into Kakashi’s mouth as he finally manages to kiss back.</p>
<p>Despite only having one hand free, Naruto's touch is everywhere. Kakashi gasps into the mouth still on his as the hand previously gripping at his jaw, moving their mouths together, drags blunt nails across his neck before making its way down his body; scrambling at his hip as it tries to get under the layers of his uniform.</p>
<p>The sound of the ANBU vest unclipping echoes in Kakashi’s ears as it’s hurriedly shoved aside, tight standard issue shirt the only barrier between them now. Naruto’s hand roams over his torso greedily, just as hot on his chest as the one that’s still pressing his wrists into the mattress.</p>
<p>As Naruto finally breaks away from the kiss the blond pauses, happily taking in the sight of Kakashi’s spit slicked lips as the teen sucks in ragged breaths.</p>
<p>“<em>Naruto.</em>” Kakashi means for it to sound disapproving but then a tongue is lapping at his chest through thin fabric and he bites down on a groan.</p>
<p>A hand slowly feels it’s way down Kakashi’s chest before fingers are hooking under the hem of his shirt and dragging it back up with them. The second the Naruto’s got the shirt bunched up high on Kakashi’s collar he’s back on him, kissing at pale skin. </p>
<p>As a scalding mouth lands on a nipple, Kakashi gasps. The blond’s free hand swiftly moving to thumb at the one his mouth can’t reach. He fights against the urge to press up into the touch as calloused hands roll a hard bud between them. Naruto refuses to let up though, teeth occasionally grazing skin as the blond sucks dark marks across his chest; forcing a shudder from the teen beneath him.</p>
<p>It feels suspiciously like payback for all the times he’d done the same thing to the blond. This is the first time Kakashi’s actually been on the receiving end of it though and he can’t help but squirm under the thorough attention. </p>
<p>Glancing down Kakashi catches dark blue eyes staring back at him, watching him, as the blond licks a broad stripe over abused flesh; Kakashi grits his teeth to hold back the moan that tries to spill past his lips at the sight. He forces himself to look away, letting his head fall against the bed as he attempts to calm down enough to speak.</p>
<p>“Nng, Naru-“ He’s cut off as Naruto sucks harshly at over sensitive skin at the same time that a hand tweaks a nipple and it turns the blond’s name into a whine as it leaves his lips. Arching into the touch, Kakashi's arm’s strain against the hand still holding him down and he feels his dick twitch in his pants.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s suddenly painfully aware of how hard he is as his dick strains against the fabric of his pants. The blond above him must notice as well because Naruto hums happily against his skin before moving away to look at him. </p>
<p>“Mm, your voice is cute like this too Kakashi-Sensei.” He says far too sweetly, palming at the bulge in Kakashi’s pants. </p>
<p>Hips eagerly press up into the touch before Kakashi can stop himself and Naruto looks immensely pleased with the reaction. It sends a wave of heat through Kakashi at the same time that the urge to pummel the boy arises. </p>
<p>He knew Naruto had ulterior motives. The motive being ‘Trick Kakashi Into being teen-sized so he can have his way with him’ is however, something he didn’t see coming.</p>
<p>Kakashi wants to be annoyed with the blond’s sneakiness but it’s hard to focus on anything besides the sound of a zipper being tugged down as his pants are hastily removed. A hand moves to stroke his dick through his underwear and Kakashi can’t stop the noise it pulls from him. </p>
<p>“Wow, you’re this hard just from that?” Blue eyes shine with mirth as Naruto grins down at him.</p>
<p>Kakashi gives the blond a dirty look, fed up with the teasing, but then his underwear’s being shoved down around his thighs and it’s hard to focus on anything other than the warm hand wrapping around his leaking cock. Sticky precome smears across Naruto’s fingers as he swirls one over the head and Kakashi jerks up into the feeling.</p>
<p>Naruto’s still messing with him though, hand pumping up and down at a leisurely pace as hungry eyes watch Kakashi mindlessly twitch up into the touch, desperate for release.</p>
<p>Despite the slow pace Kakashi feels heat coiling in his gut, already close to coming from just the little contact, but then Naruto’s hand is on his hip instead of touching his dick and he groans out the blond’s name in frustration.</p>
<p>“You look so cute like this Sensei.” It rumbles past the blond’s lips as half lidded blue eyes savor the rare sight of Kakashi becoming so unraveled under him. </p>
<p>Kakashi curses, breath coming out in ragged pants as he tries to collect his thoughts enough to be mad. Lips are back on his before he can though as the blond languidly kisses him, pace just as slow as his hand had been. Naruto moans against his lips, low and deep, sending vibrations through Kakashi that make his dick jump against his stomach impatiently.</p>
<p>They’re both panting as Naruto backs away and Kakashi almost sobs as hot fingers take hold of his aching dick again. Naruto’s hand glides easily over the head of Kakashi’s cock, precome steadily dripping over tanned fingers, as the blond finally picks up the pace.</p>
<p>Kakashi gasps at the wet sensation, pulling at his still trapped wrists at the same time that the hand on his dick gives a slick pump and he’s caught off guard as his orgasm slams into him. He chokes out Naruto's name, hand on his dick stroking him through waves of pleasure as cum coats the blond’s fingers and parts of the teens lean stomach. </p>
<p>He groans and nudges Naruto with his knee when the touch becomes too much; the blond obliges but looks far too pleased with himself as he sits back on his heels. </p>
<p>Kakashi’s distantly aware of the sound of the bedside table drawer opening when hands suddenly spread his thighs further apart. He jumps back to awareness as a slick finger presses against tight muscle and he squirms away from the touch.</p>
<p>While he isn’t entirely opposed to the idea of the blond fucking him, there was no way he was going to put up with more of Naruto’s teasing with his fingers inside him.</p>
<p>He moves to sit up to tell the blond as much and realizes that his hands are finally free, forgotten about in Naruto’s own rush for release.</p>
<p>Good.</p>
<p>Naruto’s caught off guard as a foot suddenly catches him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance as he flails backwards and off the edge of the bed with a thud, bottle of lube falling with him. There’s a puff of smoke and then a familiar face is peeking over the edge of the bed to give Naruto a dark look.</p>
<p>“Strange, I don’t remember our first kiss going quite like that hmm?” Kakashi says sarcastically from above him. </p>
<p> “Eh hehhe….too far?” The blond chuckles nervously from his place on the floor.</p>
<p>“I’ll say.” </p>
<p>“Sorry I just-you were so-“ </p>
<p>“If you say cute I’m leaving you like that.” Kakashi sounds serious as he glances at the clear outline of Naruto’s dick straining against orange pants, which quickly shuts him up.</p>
<p>“What was this really about?” Kakashi asks cautiously after a pause. Uncertainty settling uncomfortably in his chest as he thinks of how Naruto orchestrated this whole thing just to see him at his own age.</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, I-“ Naruto sits up as he seems to get what Kakashi’s worried about, even if the man won’t say it. “I just really wanted to see you in the ANBU uniform at first but then we were on the bed and you looked so-“ He cuts himself off at the look Kakashi gives him. “I mean-yeah and I guess I just got a little carried away?” Naruto scratches at his face sheepishly but keeps his gaze locked on Kakashi’s so he knows it’s the truth.</p>
<p>“Plus it was nice being the taller one for once.” He adds cheekily, grinning up at Kakashi from his spot on the floor. </p>
<p>Kakashi feels the tension leave his body as he smirks back at the blond.</p>
<p>“Was it now?” He hums, getting up off the bed.</p>
<p>Naruto doesn’t miss the predatory look in Kakashi’s eye as he closes in on him, revenge clearly on his mind. </p>
<p>“H-hey wait we can talk about this, right Sensei?” His voice wavers, scrambling back a little from the dark aura coming off Kakashi.</p>
<p>“Maa, but Naruto.” Kakashi grins as he looms over him. “You look so cute like this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically the horny version of 'he likes to be tall' lol. </p>
<p>Let me know what y'all think! Comments/feedback's really appreciated, Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>